Tentación
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: • • Tentación • • Puedes resistirlo todo, menos la tentación... Nadie está graduado en el arte de la vida mientras no haya sido tentado. Atrévete a entrar y a leer esta historia de un solo capítulo, tal vez lo disfrutes... más de lo


* * *

○•○•** Tentación** •○•○

**Puedes resistirlo todo, menos la tentación...**

Nadie está graduado en el arte de la vida mientras no haya sido tentado.

Atrévete a entrar y a leer esta historia de un solo capítulo, tal vez lo disfrutes... más de lo que crees.

¿Te atreves a leer esta historia?

Un SasuSaku que promete ser muy entretenido además de tentador y candente...

XD

* * *

**LOS PERSONAJES DE NARUTO NO ME PERTENECEN, YA QUE SON DEL GRANDIOSO MASASHI KISHIMOTO. **

**TOME A LOS PERSONAJES PARA MI HISTORIA PERO CAMBIE LA TRAMA, ES DECIR QUE NO EXISTE UN MUNDO DE NINJAS NI NADA POR EL ESTILO, CADA UNO DE LOS PERSONAJES LLEVA UNA VIDA NORMAL, LLENA DE PROBLEMAS COMO TODOS, ADEMAS CAMBIE ALGUNOS ASPECTOS COMO SUS PERSONALIDADES Y CUALIDADES FISICAS.**

**SasuSaku  
**

* * *

**Tentación**

_**¿Puedes resistirte a ella?**_

¿Quién diría que una adolescente de diecisiete años lo envolvería en un esquicito placer y necesidad?... sentirse como un mocoso enamorado.

Otra vez, él, estaba derrumbado en el sillón de su sala con la botella de tequila en sus manos más los limones cortados en gajos y un pequeño frasco de sal, los cuales descansaban sobre una pequeña mesa de mármol bien esculpida.

_-Sasuke- kun… ahhh… ¡ahhhh!_

Llevó ambas manos a la cara removiendo sus revoltosos cabellos negros y refregándose los ojos, no había dormido mucho debido a que el insomnio que se le había presentado no lo dejaba… pero pronto dormiría deleitosamente.

Resopló y echó la cabeza hacia el respaldar del sillón mientras levantaba la botella e ingería lo poco que quedaba en ella.

Recordó aquellas palabras sensuales que salieron de sus adictivos labios rosas.

_La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella._

Y fue ahí donde comenzó el juego y la pérdida de la razón…

Se encontraba tan concentrado leyendo el periódico de la mañana que no había podido leer anteriormente.

-Mueren 59 personas calcinadas… hmp.

Dejó la lectura a un lado al escuchar el timbre de la casa sonar con insistencia.

-Ya va… - gritó con fastidiado.

Al abrir la puerta sus orbes azabaches se toparon con los orbes jades más brillantes que había visto en su vida, curvó una ceja y torció la boca…

"_¿Cabello rosa?… Hmp adolescentes" – _pensó sin inmutarse.

-Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura, usted debe de ser el padre de Aoko – chan, ¿ella se encuentra? – dijo, mientras su pequeña sonrisa se ampliaba.

-Hmp… está en su cuarto. – dijo haciéndose a un costado para que la jovencita pasara.

Y ahora que la veía con aquella sonrisa encantadora, pues no podía negar que era muy mona la mocosa y además que el cabello rosa no le quedaba nada mal.

Al verla pasar notó que no era muy baja, tenía piernas largas y el pantalón jeans que llevaba puesto en esos momentos le mostraba el lindo trasero que tenía.

Movió su cabeza enérgicamente, tratando de evitar pensamientos como esos… era una mocosa y además amiga de su hija.

Ahora la veía más seguido, ya que resultaba que la bendita muchacha había cambiado los horarios de sus clases para así poder visitar más seguido a su mejor amiga.

_Nunca vine por ella, siempre fue por ti._

Y aunque no le molestaba la presencia de la muchacha de cabellos rosas, siempre mostraba esa actitud seria y fría.

Pero…

Todo cambió aquella noche en la que a su hija se le ocurrió hacer una especie de reunión de chicas en pijamas.

No le pareció que estuviese mal la idea, pero si hubiese sabido que ese día comenzaría a sentir un extraño deseo por la mejor amiga de su hija, tal vez no hubiera permitido tal cosa… mas eso no significaba que se arrepentía, pero no era lo correcto.

No podía dormir debido al calor, más las diferentes posiciones en las que se había colocado para tratar de conciliar el sueño le fue en vano ya que más se acaloraba y terminaba estresándose.

Decidió ir por un vaso con agua helada, su garganta se la había secado de repente por tanto movimiento, salió de su habitación con el dorso desnudo y tan solo con un pantalón de algodón.

Se dirigió a la cocina y se fijó que la luz amarillenta de la refrigeradora iluminaba el lugar, nunca imaginó encontrarse a la joven cabellos rosas, y menos con aquellos pantaloncillos cortos y esa blusa escotada que dejaba ver mucho, demasiado para su gusto.

"_Fingida timidez"_

-Señor Uchiha, ¡supongo que serán buenos días ya! disculpe que asalte su cocina a estas horas pero no podía dormir y tenía ganas de tomar un poco de agua helada, espero que no le moleste. – acotó la muchacha con retraimiento.

-Hmp, vine por lo mismo… - acotó un tanto indiferente mientras hacía una seña a que le alcance la jarra con agua.

La muchacha no dudó en hacerlo, cogió la jarra y se la dio pero en el momento de entregársela sus pieles se rosaron y un pinchazo eléctrico recorrió en los cuerpos de ambos.

Tomó el líquido helado y sintió como su cuerpo se refrescaba lentamente, giró la cabeza y vio como ella tomaba el agua con tranquilidad.

Una cristalina y sutil gota resbaló por la quijada femenina y fue paseándose con lentitud y sensualidad por el cuello pálido de la joven, resbaló tortuosamente hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos perdiéndose por aquellas cúspides redondeadas.

Y todo bajo la atenta mirada azabache del hombre que había estado grabando todo aquello, cosa que no pasó desapercibido por los ojos de la peli rosa, quien sonrió socarronamente y con picardía.

Este al darse cuenta desvió su mirada como si no le interesara nada, se dispuso a marcharse pero se detuvo en seco al sentir las frías manos de Sakura tomar su antebrazo.

-Me hubiera gustado que fuera tu lengua la que se paseara por mi cuerpo ¿no crees? – dijo esta depositando un beso en la quijada del pelinegro.

Soltó el garre de la muchacha con brusquedad y arrugó el seño, pero ella ni se inmutó y le brindó una sonrisa burlona, para después retirarse como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

Después de aquello, Sakura parecía disfrutar la aparente indiferencia de Sasuke con cada mirada lasciva que esta le ofrecía, mas él nunca daba el brazo a torcer.

_¿Alguna vez harás lo que realmente deseas hacerme?_

Dos meses enteros soportando la tentación de morder aquel fruto…

¿Lo aguantaría más?

"_La carne es débil"_

Llegó con lágrimas en los ojos, los nervios despuntados y en busca de un paño de lágrimas.

-Buenas… tardes…se…señor Uchiha, disculpe que venga hoy…p…pero, ¿Se… encuentra… Aoko?

Dijo sollozando, el corazón del Uchiha se estrujó al verla tan vulnerable y frágil en esos momentos que no dudó en hacerla pasar y abrazarla con fuerza, como si su vida dependiese de ello.

-No se encuentra salió, ¿Qué ocurre? Puedes confiar en mí.

-Mi… novio me… engañó. – soltó mientras tosía y sollozaba con más fuerza.

Apretó los puños con ira y juró que mataría al imbécil ese por haberle echo daño.

_Si me deseas tómame._

Los minutos pasaron y ella por fin se había calmado, su respiración se había vuelto tranquila, las manos del azabache continuaba con la tarea de acariciar los sedosos cabellos rosas mientras su quijada descansaba en la cabeza de la muchacha.

Esta levantó el rostro y fijó su vista en el rostro indescifrable de Sasuke, hizo un intento de levantarse para besarlo pero este la detuvo, sosteniéndola de los hombros.

-No es correcto – alegó, tratando de reunir autocontrol.

La muchacha retiró los brazos del azabache y se paró con brusquedad.

-¿Piensas irte? - preguntó rápidamente al ver la reacción de la joven.

Esta lo miró y tomó posición del pelinegro sentándose con las piernas abiertas sobre Sasuke, mientras sus manos rodeaban el cuello del mismo.

-Esto no está bien… - trató decir.

-¿Me deseas? - preguntó mirándolo fijamente.

Sasuke calló abruptamente por la pregunta tan directa de la joven de cabellos rosas.

"_Todo el tiempo" – _pensó, pero no se lo diría.

- La mejor manera de librarse de la tentación es caer en ella. – dijo la joven en susurro sobre el oído de este, mientras su lengua acariciaba el lóbulo de Sasuke con destreza, llevándolo a un punto enloquecedor.

Trató de retirar el cuerpo femenino de su encima o pronto perdería la poca cordura que le quedaba.

-Aoko vendrá pronto.

-¿No lo entiendes? Nunca vine por ella, siempre fue por ti.

-Sakura… entiende, no esta bien.

-Por favor… siempre he querido esto.

-Siempre fingiste – dedujo.

-Siempre lo hice, siempre fingí timidez ante ti.

-Vete a casa, Aoko vendrá, no te preocupes le diré que viniste.

-¿Alguna vez harás lo que realmente deseas hacerme?

-Sakura… la carne es débil y lo sabes, pero es incorrecto.

-Si me deseas tómame.

-No puedo.

-Puedes.

El silenció reinó brevemente, hasta que Sakura decidió romperlo con excitantes gemidos.

-Sasuke- kun… ahhh… ¡ahhhh!

Movía la pelvis frenéticamente por sobre el pantalón de Sasuke, incitándolo a que la tomase en ese mismo lugar.

Su respiración se volvió agitada al sentir los insinuantes vaivenes de la muchacha, la ropa le comenzó a apretar y sus manos tomaron vida propia.

Sonrió al ver que el azabache por fin reaccionaba antes sus ofrecidos actos, apegó su busto al rostro del morocho y volvió a gemir con más fuerza.

La tiró sobre la cama y se encargó de retirar su camisa y pantalones, quedando en bóxers, se acercó a la cama y besó el cuello de la muchacha de cabellos rosas arrancando suspiros y pequeños gimoteos.

Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la blusa de Sakura, empezando a masajear los generosos senos de la joven.

-¡Ahhh!… Sasuke…kun ¡ahhh!

Retiró los apretados pantalones de la joven y se deshizo de la blusa que ocultaba las redondeadas cumbres de color cremoso.

La esbelta imagen de la joven de cabellos rosas se vio totalmente tentadora ante la vista del pelinegro, sus pequeñas bragas rosadas fueron deslizadas con lentitud y el brasier no corrió la misma suerte, ya que este fue arrancado con rapidez y casi con desespero.

Su habilosa lengua comenzó con la tarea de acariciar uno de las fresitas que con el simple contacto endurecía, mientras su compañero recibía celosamente las caricias proporcionadas por la mano del azabache.

-Ahhh… ¡ya!... ¡ahhh!

Un dolor punzante en su entrepierna pedía angustiosamente ser atendida por la viril masculinidad de Sasuke, pero este se rehusaba a hacerlo, por el momento.

-Me tentaste todo el tiempo, ¿crees que no sufrí los dos meses? Ahora sufre tú.

Sentenció con malicia, mientras exhalaba sobre el pezón henchido y enrojecido.

Empujó con fuerza al azabache de su encima y se paró de golpe, dejando al pelinegro desconcertado.

-¡Ahora… por favor Sasuke! - pidió

-No, lo haremos a mi modo, tienes que pagar de alguna forma Sakura.

Esta sonrío y se arrodilló frente al pelinegro que la miraba atentamente.

Retiró los calzoncillos de este y sus ojos de agrandaron al ver la herramienta completamente excitada de su amante.

Sasuke sonrió con arrogancia pero, pronto su arrogancia se vio vendida por la sorpresa, al ver a Sakura introducir su miembro en su boca.

Su lengua acariciaba el estribo del miembro de Sasuke llevándolo a un estado casi inconsciente.

-¡Ahhh!

Gimió inevitablemente.

-Ahora ¿Quién es el que sufre eh? – comentó con sorna.

Sasuke levantó a Sakura de forma apresurada y la colocó debajo de él, nuevamente, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas dispuesto a penetrarla, ingresó con una sola estocada, notó lo estrecha que era la cavidad de esta, pero continuó con las embestidas suaves, las cuales se tornaron violentas y salvajes conforme sentían más cercano el orgasmo.

-¡Ahhh! ¡No pares!... ¡ahhhh!

Por ningún motivo pararía, cuando sentía que también llegaría al clímax.

Se desembocó dentro de ella, apretó sus caderas y se tendió exhausto y rendido.

Sonrió al recordar que le encantaba verla dormir en su dorso después de hacer el amor, bebió nuevamente un poco de la botella después de haber sorbido el limón con sal.

El timbre lo sacó de sus remembranzas y se levantó con pesadez del sillón para ir a atender al visitante.

-¿Y Aoko? – preguntó la dueña de ojos jades.

-Está en su madre, no vendrá hasta mañana.

-¿Por qué tomabas? No me gusta que lo hagas– comentó la joven de cabellos rosas colgando su saco en el colgador que estaba cerca a la entrada de la casa.

-Tomé poco, además solo era para pasar el tiempo mientras pensaba.

-Y ¿en qué pensabas?

-En las miles de formas en las que voy a hacerte el amor hoy.

* * *

*Gracias por leer*

* * *

Tentada a recibir muchos reviews... ¿creen que me los merezco?

Ustedes deciden

Bye.

**Saku Uchiha **

•○•○Tener la conciencia limpia, es síntoma de mala memoria○•○•


End file.
